


Really, Yura?

by AshSeven



Series: Unconfused [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drabbles, Lingerie, M/M, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Sexy pics, Yuri likes to rile up otabek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshSeven/pseuds/AshSeven
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky is a menace, but also very hot. Otabek is suffering because of it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just moving some stuff over from my Tumblr.

Otabek’s phone buzzed in the middle of his sentence and suddenly Yuri was staring at him a bit too hard for comfort. He trailed off into silence, looking down at his phone to see a message from the very person he was FaceTiming with.

“Really, Yura?” he grumbled, glancing back to his laptop.

Yuri bit his lip trying to hold back a grin. This boy.

He tapped his screen, picking the phone up from his bed and swiped to open the message. Yuri had gone completely silent, a feat in itself, but once the the chat opened he saw why.

“What cat meme did you send this… thi…“

His entire body jolted and it was a miracle that he managed to hold onto his phone. Yuri had sent a picture of himself, or more specifically of his ass in red, lacy underwear that that nearly disappeared between his cheeks.

“Yuri!” He managed to splutter after almost a minute of his brain shooting off useless sparks.

Yuri was cackling, laughing so loudly that he’d fallen over onto his back and was kicking his  bare legs in the air. “You should have seen your face!”

Otabek clenched his jaw, his face was hot, his stomach was hot, actually everything was hot. And he was absolutely not trying to see if Yuri was still wearing the red underware. He fanned himself with his shirt, forcing himself to look away, but his eyes glued themselves back to his phone. He blinked, reluctantly looking away and set the phone back down on the bed. He didn’t tap away from the picture though, and watched out of the corner of his eyes as the screen dimmed. He was saving that one.

“You know when I, uh, I said I liked these pic… tures. I didn’t mean, uh, I…” He huffed, clearing his throat. Why were words so hard all of a sudden? He forced his eyes away from his phone,  _again_ , not even realising he had picked it up.

Yuri rolled onto his side, manoeuvring like a drunken cat, to get his face back into frame. “I had to, Beka,” he whined, pushing his hair from his face. “You literally stopped mid-sentence, that’s your best reaction yet!”

Otabek rolled his eyes. Only Yuri would find a way to torture him with sexy pics, sending them at the most inconvenient times just to see his reaction. He had to stop himself from reaching for his phone, yet again, and fixed his eyes back to his computer. Yuri had rolled onto his back and was staring upside down at his screen, his hair spread out under him like a golden sheet. His eyes were sparkling and he his smile was so wide Otabek could see almost all his teeth.

“You can add that one to your album,” he said, still giggling softly. “I like how my ass looks in it.”

Otabek blinked. It wasn’t just a picture of his ass? He unlocked his phone, just to check. Oh, there was more to the picture, Yuri was sticking out his tongue as he looked over his shoulder. Shit, how had he missed his own boyfriend’s face?

“I’ll send you the front angle later.”

It took Otabek a while to realise that Yuri had spoken. “Wait,  _what_? No, Yura-”

He began to cackled again and Otabek gave up without a fight in trying to stop his new found pass-time.


	2. Chapter 2

Again Yuri? Otabek sighed softly, trying to quench the spark of excitement in his stomach as an image message appeared from Yuri. There was neither rhyme nor reason to the pattern in which he sent the pictures, and Otabek found himself jumping at his message tone every single time. Giving a quick glance around to check if anyone was looking at him, he unlocked his phone. Roza and Iska were on the other side of the room, messing around on his computer. Camran and Saida were flipping through TV channels lying at the foot of his bed, and Bal was in the bathroom.

Holding his breath, he tapped open the message, unable to shake the feeling that he was breaking some unwritten rule. He would be lying if he said that the thought didn’t turn him on just a bit. He schooled his face into neutral, but he had also stopped breathing. Yuri was getting pretty artistic with these pictures; this one almost looked like a magazine ad with him sitting on a chair, legs spread wide, and back arched as he took an angled shot from above. He’d used a black and white filter, but the way he was staring at the camera with his lips slightly parted and eyes fierce, had Otabek’s vision tinged with red. His hair was down, covering most of his chest, and he had seemed to have found the smallest underwear possible. If he moved, everything would have been out. Otabek had to cross his legs as he felt a pulse of blood deep within his gut. The fishnet stockings he had on over didn’t do anything to help hide much, but the black band around his waist nearly made Otabek salivate. He probably couldn’t get his hands all the way around Yuri’s waist, as slim as he was, but the thought of him trying, the hiss of air as that would accompany the squeeze if he tried, had Otabek biting his lip in anticipation. He needed to leave the room.

“Wait, is that Yuri?”

He jumped nearly a foot in the air, about to fling his phone across the room, but Bal snatched it from his grasp.

“Holy shit? It is!” Bal zoomed in. “I honestly thought that was a Victoria’s Secret ad.”

“Bal-“ Otabek reached out for his phone, jumping up from his bed, but the bastard held it up over his head. Otabek ground his teeth together, glaring at him and not even trying to jump. “Bal, give it back.”

He chuckled, handing the phone back and patting Otabek on the top of his head.

“What?” Iska asked, looking over his shoulder as if he just noticed that something was going on.

Roza didn’t even bother to check, while Camran and Saida grinned at them from over their shoulders. Otabek’s face went red as he stuffed his phone into his pocket. He was going to kill Yuri. He had told him his friends were coming over that night. He  _knew_ what he was doing, the absolute menace.

“Yuri’s an underwear model now?” Bal asked, hopping onto the bed next to Camran and immediately beginning to play drums on his ass.

Camran rolled over, handing the remote to Saida. “That’s not surprising,” he said, catching Bal’s hands and shoving him away. “Which brand?”

“Uh…” 

Yeah, he was going to murder his boyfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

This next picture was going to kill Otabek for sure. Yuri grinned ripping the page out of the Victoria’s Secret catalogue he’d been looking at. He already had all the clothes too, well not the exact ones, but Otabek would t be able to tell anyway. Except the bra, but there was no way in hell he was ever going to wear a bra, not even for Otabek. Making a quick mental checklist of what he had in his closet, he hopped off the bed. He had a variety of lace underwear now, Lilia hadn’t said anything about the increase of packages from Victoria’s Secret or Calvin Klein, but he’d also ordered a set of nylons, fishnets, thigh-high socks, and his most recent purchase a black garter and belt. Otabek was going to die. **  
**

He bit his lip in excitement, bouncing on the balls of his feet to his bathroom. Makeup and hair came first; the look for the catalogue was easy enough to copy. He was finally putting all the War Paint samples to use. He washed his face and pulled back his hair into a loose ponytail. At first he had felt absolutely stupid, getting all made up like this for a picture, but Otabek’s reactions had made it worth it. When he suddenly forgot what he was saying and stared at his phone with his jaw slack and wide eyes, Yuri wanted to reach through the computer and hug and kiss him. Of course all the blushing and stuttering were hilarious, but Otabek never lost his cool, so Yuri considered these little wins whenever he would start squirming or a bright red blush would take up his entire face. He grinned, remembering the last picture he had sent. He’d timed it perfectly with Otabek taking a sip of his protein shake. It had nearly come through his nose, so he had said, but he’d been coughing and red faced for nearly five minutes after. Yuri was never going to stop sending them.

He finished up his face with a light pink lipstick. His hair was easier. He just had to use that salt water spray Mila had given him and blow dry it around a barrel brush. The look was a bit messy and tousled, but he’d tame it back a bit; his hair was so damn straight anyway.

Making sure his door was locked and Potya was on one of her beds in the living room with a few treats, he dug through his closet for the things he needed. His growing collection of lingerie almost took up an entire drawer and he fished through it, for a sheer, lace one with ribbon ties up the side. They were a bit scratchy and it took him a few minutes to arrange himself so that nothing accidentally fell out. These were one of the first pairs he had bought before he had realised that there was a male omega section and he didn’t have to stuff his balls into something the size of a sock only to have them fall out whenever he moved.

Otabek was so lucky he loved him.

He figured out the garter and belt after a few minutes and rolled a peer of black stockings up his legs. The final piece was a black dress shirt which may have been Otabek’s at one point in time. He wasn’t too sure. Taking the pictures had also been weird at first; he honestly didn’t get the appeal. The underwear catalogues that he’d seen some guys salivate over were just a bunch of glassy-eyed girls with slack jaws. They didn’t look real, like a bunch of dolls that someone had posed and forgotten about. There wasn’t anything sexy about  _that_. But Otabek seemed to really like the photos he’d been sending and, honestly he liked sending them. To just feel how much Otabek liked him, so see that he found him beautiful. He liked that. He liked the reaction, not the pictures. He liked how they made Otabek feel. And fucking yes,  _Mila_ , he did get something out of it. It wasn’t sexual, even though what he was doing was the definition of sexual, it was more of an emotion. It made him feel good when Otabek got excited.

Setting a hand on his hip, pulling one side of the shirt back and baring the laced up side of his underwear he snapped a few pictures, cocking a leg out and arching his back. He took them from every angle he could, raising an eyebrow at the camera and smirking. The pose was easy to copy too, even if he was using one hand to hold his phone. But he couldn’t do the dead-eyed look, he refused to. He stood facing his window, so lighting wasn’t a problem and it only took him less than ten minutes to settle on a filter and up the contrast. He flopped onto his bed stomach fist, swinging his feet in the air as he sent the picture to Otabek.

His stomach was full of butterflies as he waited, and his chest was exploding with fuzzy heat. He never had to wait too long after he sent a picture, but the anticipation was almost painful. He stared at his phone screen biting his lip to stop himself from giggling. Otabek was probably at the gym right now. He was going to die. And, right on cue, an incoming FaceTime call  took up Yuri’s screen. Yuri cackled as he answered.

“Really, Yura?” Otabek sounded breathless. He looked sweaty, forehead glistening and his hair was roughly pushed back from his face. Yuri could just make out the edge of a sweat-soaked collar. But he was sure that at least sixty percent of his flushed face was because of him. 

“Are you at the gym?”

“Yes,” he hissed.

Yuri grinned, his stomach turning upside down and the butterflies doing spirals.

“You couldn’t have waited a few hours?”

“No.”

He sighed harshly, biting his lip as he stared at him. It took a split second for a small smile to form on his lips. “Yura, up to now, I can’t believe how beautiful you are.”

Yuri rolled his eyes, but he knew his face was as red as Otabek’s. “You’re such a sap.”

“I tell the truth.”

“Ugh.” Oh wait, a wicked grin nearly split his face in half. Otabek’s torture wasn’t done yet. “Hey, I’m still wearing the panties.”

Otabek looked like he was short circuiting.


	4. Chapter 4

Otabek’s phone vibrated and he didn’t even give it a second thought. He and Yuri were in a crowded elevator; their room was on the seventeenth floor. Yuri was swaying front and back slightly, deep within his phone and Otabek had been staring at a stain on his suit jacket in his reflection on the mirrored wall. He’d have to dry clean the entire thing; he didn’t even know where the stain had come from. Had it been there all night? Had the press gotten pictures of it? He groaned internally, reaching for his phone as it buzzed. It was a message from Yuri, and Otabek sighed opening it. It was probably him complaining about how the man in front of them smelled weird. And he did, it wasn’t body odour but it was something close. **  
**

He waited for the messaging app to open but then scrambled to lock his phone right as it did.

“Really, Yura?” he grumbled already feeling his cheeks heat.

His menace of a boyfriend had sent a picture then sent a bunch of text messages so that his notifications wouldn’t show that he had sent a picture. He was evolving, getting too smart to play this game.

Yuri was snickering behind his phone looking way too pleased with himself for Otabek’s liking. Otabek bit his lip, heart already racing. Tucking his phone back into his pocket, he glared at his boyfriend. Yuri had loosened his tie and undone the button on his collar. His shirt was already untucked and he’d rolled up the sleeves of his jacket and a long complicated braid was thrown over one shoulder. Otabek had never seen someone so beautiful or right at that moment or so infuriating.

“Why?” he asked.

Yuri shrugged, still grinning. “You didn’t even look at it. Look at it!”

Otabek narrowed his eyes; his phone was burning a hole in his pocket and his finger itched to touch it. “No.”

Yuri pouted dramatically, slumping over like he was suddenly too tired to hold himself up. “Beka,” he whined, making the man in front turn around to look at them. When was he even getting off?

He glanced to the number panel just in time for their floor to light up and the doors to ding as they opened. He grabbed Yuri’s arm and pulled him into the hallway.

“You are a menace, Yuri Plisetsky.”

He grinned proudly, raising an eyebrow. “Look at it.”

Otabek sighed heavily, but his mouth went dry in anticipation as he pulled out his phone. He already felt his heart thudding an indentation into his ribs. Holding his breath, he unlocked his phone to the messaging app. The screen had jumped back to the bottom so he had to scroll up a bit.

He also had to loosen his tie.

Otabek believed that his boyfriend’s ass was a gracious gift from the heavens. He would pray to his ass - and he wasn’t even religious. Yuri had propped his phone up on something and probably used a timer, because he had both hands free this time. His hair nearly hit the small of his back now and it was in its natural straight state this time. But Otabek barely glanced at that; Yuri had one hip cocked out giving the camera the most perfect three-quarter view of his ass. Turns out it was somehow possible for his mouth to simultaneously go dry and salivate.

He had thought that Yuri looked best in lace and dark colours that brought out the paleness of his skin, but seeing him in baby pink killed that opinion. The underwear were pink silk with black lace trimming and, and a cutout right over the centre of his ass, that was delicately laced up with black ribbon.

He tried to swallow, but he had forgotten how to do everything other than breathing. He kind of forgot how to do that too.

“Hey, don’t bite your lip so hard.” He heard Yuri’s voice as if He was miles away. “I don’t want to kiss a bloody mouth.”

His head snapped up and he knew if his pupils dilated anymore he would risk going blind. Yuri was grinning, but now looking a bit nervous, tugging at the end of his braid. Otabek took a deep breath, unsure just how much of that oxygen actually went to his head. He knew for a fact he hadn’t bought his pants this tight.

“You don’t even know what you do to me.”  

Yuri smiled almost shyly, stepping up to him and loosely wrapping his arms around his neck. “I have an idea.” He mumbled, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth.

Otabek turned his head quickly to catch his lips before they left, cupping the back of his head and kissing him hard. Yuri hummed softly, falling into the kiss immediately as his fingers played with the back of Otabek’s collar.

His entire body was so hot, and if they didn’t get to their room right now his dick would never forgive him. He pulled away enough to watch Yuri lick his bottom lip, eyes blown and cheeks flushed. He honestly didn’t want to test his luck, but he wanted to fuck his boyfriend so badly right now. If Yuri didn’t want to, though, well the new picture would have to be enough.

“Don’t start things you don’t want to finish,” he mumbled, hopping Yuri would take the hint, if he couldn’t already tell how bothered he was. He had been angling his hips away from him, not wanting to push or make him uncomfortable, but Yuri had to know what he was doing; he wasn’t that  naive.

Yuri smirked, letting his hands fall to Otabek’s hips, slotting his thumbs through his belt loops. “Who says I don’t want to finish it?”

He had to bite his lip hard. “Are you serious?”

Yuri blushed crimson, reaching up to tuck his hair behind his ear but ended up smoothing his braid instead. “God, you don’t have to look like I’m about to give you a treat.”

He huffed out a rough chuckle. “Well, I mean…”

“Oh shut up.” Yuri batted his shoulder. “But really though. I mean not unless you don’t want to. We can, uh, you know. If you want.”

Otabek squeezed his waist, that tiny firm waist under his dress shirt and jacket. He had to physically reign himself in. Their room was literally down the hall. “Yura, I would never say no to you.”

He didn’t expect Yuri to frown slightly. “What, like ever?”

Otabek smiled. “To you, never.”

“So you’re literally ready to fuck like all the time?” Otabek scoffed loudly, pulling away to cover his mouth as he laughed. “Bal is right; you are a slut.”

He gapped for a second, scrambling for something to say in retaliation. Bal had never thrown him under the bus so hard before. Might as well check the oil while he was down there.

“Especially for you.”

Yuri pressed his lips into a thin line, but his eyes remained sparkling in glee. He bent his neck slightly, pressing a soft peck to Otabek’s lips.

“I don’t really mind, though, just makes it easier to get a reaction out of you.”

All of Otabek’s breath left him in a long hiss. Yuri’s smile turned devious and it was the first time Otabek had ever felt that he was in over his head.


	5. Chapter 5

“Otabek, get off that phone.” **  
**

Otabek sighed, trying not to roll his eyes at his mother’s command. No one was talking to him anyway, and he had literally only glanced at it once for the entire dinner.

“I don’t understand how you children can be so addicted to those things,” she went on, and Otabek had to bite his tongue before he pointed out that she was always on her phone as well, it was literally right next to her hand right now. He’d seen her pause mid-sentence to answer a message, and she never went anywhere without her iPad. Trying to speak to her while she was texting was impossible too. He was no where near as bad as her.

Otabek ignored Maalik’s cheeky grin and glared over his mother’s shoulder at rain splattering against the restaurant window. Maalik been on his phone too, but Otabek had long since resigned himself to being the one this his mom singled out the most.

“Are we that boring, Beka?” Maalik asked, grinning and nudging him with his elbow.

“Yeah.”

“Ouch.”

He rolled his eyes, slipping his phone back out of his pocket when it vibrated. He’d messaged Yuri for help when his mother had started cooing over the twins and giving Mafzalah tips on potty training. Hadiya and Maalik had been complaining about something in the company and as usual Adil and Alisher were off in their own world. So, yes he was bored.

Well, bored until Yuri answered his message.

Yura:  
Lol, what’s happening?

Me:  
Trapped at dinner with my family

Yura:  
Your family is fun, tho

Me:  
Not really  
And we’ve been here for like an hour and haven’t gotten food because our group is huge

Yura:  
Poor baby

Me:  
Shut up

Yura:  
Loool

“Otabek-“

“Yes, Ma,” he sighed, looking away from his screen.

Again, no one was talking to him. He gave his dad a pleading glance and he chuckled softly in response, putting a hand to his wife’s shoulder. But before he could say anything she snipped,

“I know, Kemhebek, but it’s rude. Look at all these people here and he’s on his phone.”

This time he did roll his eyes and the warning glare she sent him actually made the hairs on his arms stand up straight. 

“He’s not a child anymore.”

His phone vibrated with another message from Yuri, and he stopped listening to his parents. Honestly the argument could go either way. His mom’s mind was hard to change, but somehow his dad ended up getting his way most of the time.

Looking back down at his phone, and hiding it under the table, he opened the chat to respond to Yuri. He should have known better. This boy was trying to kill him.

Yuri had taken a picture of himself laying on his bed on his stomach, with his legs swinging freely in the air. He’d taken the picture from a high angle again, and along with his smirking face Otabek could clearly make out his arched back and a pair of tiny, black underwear with a red bow in the centre. The hem bisected his cheeks perfectly, somehow accentuating the full curve and crease where it met his thigh. He nearly dropped his phone and jumped slightly, banging his foot against the table leg. Otabek’s breath left him and he scrambled to close the app before Maalik looked over. 

His fumbling managed to alert him though, and he looked across with a dangerously raised eyebrow and smirk. Otabek could only hope that his face wasn’t as red as it felt.

“Sending naughty messages, Beka?” Maalik teased.

Otabek blanched, has he seen? “No!”  The word came out high and squeaky. He cleared his throat glaring at his brother. He consciously made an effort not to even look at his parents who were now both his parents were staring at him. he could feel the heat from their stares.

“Otabek,” his father started.

“O Allah, I wasn’t!” He punched Maalik in the shoulder. “What is wrong with you?”

Maalik snickered. “So what has you smiling and blushing like that?”

“Uh,” He touched his face, unsurprised that it was hot. “Nothing.” He mumbled looking at his lap. “I was just talking to Yuri.”

“Awwww-”

“Shut up!”

“Baby Beka’s in love-”

“Maalik, stop teasing your brother,” his mom said sharply even though the smile directed at Otabek was all kinds of tender and embarrassing. “Grown men and I still have to talk to you like children.”

Otabek ears were hot enough to steam.

Maalik chuckled. “I know you still take pleasure in it, Ma.”

“That means I can still discipline you like a child too.”

Maalik’s wife began to chuckle, grabbing his arm and he smiled, leaning over to peck her in the cheek.

“Always so much trouble,” their mother sighed.

Otabek went back to staring at his phone, too afraid to unlock the screen now even as conversations resumed around them. He took a few deep breaths, thinking of how he’d lay it into Yuri without him laughing and joking. He really shouldn’t be sending pictures like that at any given time. But even just picturing him laughing, with his head thrown back, mouth wide open and eyes shut, he knew his lecture would have no effect. He sighed at the warm giddy feeling blooming in his chest, but then his phone vibrated with a new message, from Maalik.

He glared at him for a second, before opening it.  

Maalik:  
Just as a warning, you really shouldn’t be doing that at a family dinner.

Well, fuck, he had seen.


	6. Chapter 6

It was lucky that Otabek was taking an ice bath when Yuri sent the next picture. Ice baths were most probably the worst invention on earth, and he had taken nearly five minutes to get into the tub, his coaches laughing and urging him on. They had left him alone once had had gotten in fully, and now he was trying to distract himself by playing around on his phone. It hadn’t been working until Yuri sent the picture. Otabek forgot all about his numb limbs and the ice stabbing into his veins. **  
**

Yuri was lying on his back, hair spread out on his bed like a golden halo. He’d gone very light with the makeup this time, only smudges of black around his eyes. He was wearing an eerily familiar grey, v-neck t-shirt but was pulling the hem down to the tops of his crossed thighs. He could still clearly see the smooth, bare skin of his hips and thighs which told him he was completely naked under the shirt. He had suddenly forgot about the cold. And also how to speak apparently. It was all he could do not to drop his phone into the water. He took a few deep breaths, well, as deep as he could with his stomach sucked in as it was, and for the first time in his life, wondered just how bad the effects would be if he got hard in an ice bath. If he  _could_ , he was positive that all the blood below his chest was frozen solid.

He ran his fingernail along the curve of Yuri’s thigh. The boy was slender, but he still had just the right amount of curves to drive Otabek crazy. He let out a breath through his chattering teeth, and slowly typed out a message.

Me:  
Is that my shirt?

Yura:  
Maybe :)   
But it’s mine now

Me:  
Keep it  
It looks good on you

Yura:  
Lol, I know

Me:  
Are you still wearing it?

Yura:  
Maybe

Me:  
Is that all you’re wearing?

He only paused for a second to think of the lasting effects of sexting while sitting in an ice bath. It could be dangerous, he could end up short circuiting his body. It could also be very worth it. 

Yura:  
Wouldn’t you like to know

Me:  
Yes, I would actually

Yura:  
What do you think?

He laughed through his nose.

Me:  
I’m hoping yes

Yura:  
;)

He bit his lip, breathing coming shallower and shallower, until the buzzer on the side of the tub went off telling him his time in the bath was over. He nearly dropped his phone, but had never jumped out of a tub so fast in his life. He grabbed his towel, scrambling to the changing rooms, already calling Yuri.

“Hey,” Yuri didn’t even try to hide the laughter in his voice. “What’s up-”

“Are you still wearing my shirt?”

Yuri laughed louder. “Why do you sound out of breath? What were you doing?”

Otabek let the door to the changing room slam shut and leaned against it, hoping no one else would try to come in.

“I’m at the physio complex-”

“Were you jacking off at the physio complex?”

“No! I don’t drop everything to jack off every time you send a picture. I’d never get anything done.” Yuri cackled. “I was taking an ice bath.”

“Ugh, I hate those - wait.” he paused. “You got a hard on in an ice bath?”

“I did not - I didn’t even - where did you get that from? I didn’t even say that!”

“Isn’t that dangerous?”

“I didn’t-”

“What if your dick froze off-”

“Yura.”

“It could have.”

“The water’s not that cold. And it would have been  _your fault_  if it did.”

There was a short pause before Yuri started laughing again. “Oh my God. I’m imagining you getting hard in an ice bath now.”

Otabek rolled his eyes. “You always send those pictures at the wrong time.”

“Do you want me to stop sending them?”

“What? No!”

“Then stop complaining, asshole.”

“I’m not the asshole, you’re the asshole.”

“Really?”

He hung up right then, but before Otabek could wonder if he was in trouble a new picture came in. His breath turned shallow again almost instantly. Yuri was still in the grey t-shirt but sitting sideways on the edge of his bed, legs crossed, with the addition of thigh-high fishnets with little bows on the edges. He definitely wasn’t wearing any underwear; Otabek could see a full ass cheek and a bare hip. He bit his lip and okay, he was a little hard right now, but his bottom half was still regaining feeling. He swallowed; his throat felt like sandpaper. hobbling over to a stall, deciding that it was no longer safe to be out in the open, and sat down on the closed toilet. Jacking off in a public bathroom was disgusting as fuck, be he still needed to calm down before he went back outside. He took a few deep breaths, crossing his legs tightly. This boy was going to be the end of him, the complete and utter end. 

Tapping out of the image preview screen, he saw that Yuri had sent an accompanying message.

Yura:  
Who’s the asshole now, huh?

Otabek rolled his eyes. Really, Yura?

Me:  
Still you


End file.
